tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheRedDot
Hello. I'm TheRedDot better known as Seri (Farhah's cousin). I tend to get angry often so please don't mess with me because you do not know who I really am. ---- It's on. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to our wiki. Please follow the rules. I'm not an administrator (anymore) but please don't vandalize this wiki. Dania - My talk :3 06:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't mad. I just don't want you to do bad things in the future. --Dania - My talk :3 09:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Seri c: So glad you joined Wikia and stop using my account =.= Anyways, you should make more edits (the pages would be unlocked when you joined Wikia in 10 days) and then I will make you an administrator :D! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 00:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Smart idea. I bet then you're gonna make some cooler MWs here :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 00:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ! Or may I say Seri? I have seen your edits and you're totally awesome like your cousin!!}} Have A Nice Day! Check out my talk page at Winx Wiki, Seri! Was it you or the hacker again @@? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Seri! I can't say how much I adore your edits!! Where did you learn to edit like that? And I saw Rose's message on Farhah's talkpage on winx club wikia? did you really copy'em? But I don't believe them!! Because they sometimes fight without no reason! Queen Bella (talk) 14:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Seri c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Who cares? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Pfft. Shut up. Did you know that he likes green? And it's my third favourite colour! Oh, talkboxes are speech bubbles. It's really good, but most people dislike it. I was thinking of deleting mine and all the images I uploaded which aren't use, but I'm too lazy to do that. Anyway, I spammed this wiki with unused pictures! But who cares? Unused images aren't even violating the rules and policies! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) IDK but all I can say is..who cares? I feel like crazy :P Can't wait to record Bad Boys =]] [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) May I ask you why you make the featured template with just an image using my account? Why an image? Couldn't it be, like with words? And seriously my account? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : If you look closely at the screenshot, you would see I have logged in to your account with your password. Enjoy your account in my hands! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) We're frenemies. IDK if she has forgiven me and you yet. I'm sure she did, but she still didn't believe you copied her too. But she tagged herself in my photo on FB. So I think we're good again..but we ain't chatting. Frenemies don't like to chat :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC)